Marqué par les ténèbres
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: /OS révélant les origines de la célèbre marque des ténèbres. / Après une violente dispute, Lucius ne comprend pas pourquoi Tom l'évite. Bien décidé à résoudre le mystère, il le rejoint dans la salle de bain des préfets… Yaoi et lemon léger. LMTJ


**Bonjour,**

**Ceci est mon premier essai en matière de fiction à caractère yaoi. C'est très, très, très loin de ce que j'écris d'ordinaire, alors je vous prie d'être indulgents ! Je vous rappelle qu'après tout, vous êtes mes cobayes, et dans mon laboratoire qui plus est ! Alors je teste mes différentes expériences sur vous * Rire machiavélique***

**Merci à ceux qui me liront, et auront le courage de me donner des conseils !**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient etc.

**Note : **Les personnes n'appréciant pas ce genre ou ne souhaitant pas lire ce type de texte, eh bien, abstenez-vous =)

L'histoire se déroule lors de la septième année de Tom Jedusor à Poudlard. J'ai bien conscience que le duo n'était pas du tout à Poudlard à la même période, mais justement, j'ai toujours trouvé ça excessivement dommage! Du coup j'ai pris cette liberté. Après tout, il est improbable qu'ils aient passé leurs années d'études ensemble, mais ça l'est encore moins qu'ils entretiennent ce type de relation xD Donc n'étant plus à ça près...

* * *

**Marqué par les ténèbres**

* * *

Lucius inspira profondément, déplissant méticuleusement sa cape brodée aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Dans le couloir, les élèves passaient en l'observant, curieux de comprendre pourquoi le préfet hésitait devant la célèbre salle de bain réservée à ceux de son rang.

Il fit jouer la clé entre ses mains. Il savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait se lancer d'une minute à l'autre.

Cinq jours depuis leur dispute. Cinq jours que Tom l'ignorait royalement, le laissait seul tout le jour durant, l'évitait les soirs, ne lui adressait plus la parole.

« Cette situation n'est pas acceptable. Tout ça à cause de cet incompétent de Slughorn ! S'il avait refusé de lui en parler… Maintenant, quels sombres projets prennent naissance dans sa tête ? »

Lucius ne comprenait pas, et c'était là un fait inhabituel. Il détestait voir la situation lui échapper, et son ami s'éloigner, sans en saisir les réelles raisons. Certes, ils avaient eu un différent, mais c'était loin d'être la première fois. En revanche, la réaction de Jedusor, elle, était nouvelle.

Il redressa les épaules, puis entra dans la salle d'eau, avant de refermer vivement la porte à clé derrière lui.

Une buée vaporeuse flottait dans l'atmosphère lourde et humide, s'écrasant sur les fenêtres hautes de la pièce.

Seule la vasque centrale était pleine, et occupée par une seule personne. Tom, adossé au bord du bassin, la tête relevée et les paupières closes, laissait l'eau brûlante chasser la tension de ses muscles.

Il soupira, sans même ouvrir les yeux pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

- Lucius, est-ce bien nécessaire ? Même nu et désarmé, te prendre cette clé et partir d'ici ne me coûterait pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'au moindre geste, je l'avale, menaça le jeune Malefoy, s'approchant à pas de loup de la vasque pour faire face à son hôte, qui consentit à lui adresser un regard dépourvu d'amitié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comprendre, évidement ! Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

Tom le fusilla du regard.

- Il me semble que la réponse à cette question est évidente.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire…

Comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'il réfléchissait, l'héritier Malefoy se mit à faire les cent pas, tournant autour du bassin avec empressement.

- Que tu m'en veuilles semble plutôt normal, logique même. J'ai remis en cause notre amitié, et je m'en suis excusé mille fois. Mais alors, si tu tiens tant que ça à me rayer de ta vie, pour quelle raison m'aurais tu dévoilé…

Il n'en dit pas plus, poursuivant ces cercles concentriques. Cinq jours auparavant, en plein cœur d'une altercation incroyable, le fils Jedusor lui avait dévoilé ses projets. Les Horcruxes, et le reste. Tout le reste.

- Ca n'a aucun sens, et je veux ma réponse, poursuivit-il, le ton enfiévré.

- Depuis quand cela t'importe ? Répondit le grand homme, haussant le ton.

- C'est juste de la curiosité. Pourquoi un homme brillant tel que toi déciderait soudain d'agir d'une manière tout à fait dépourvue de rationalité ?

Lucius avait, déjà à l'époque, le don de mettre hors d'eux les gens les plus calmes de cette terre.

Le descendant de Salazar saisit vivement sa cheville alors qu'il passait dans son dos, le faisant tomber dans la vasque sans douceur. Dans un même mouvement, il se saisit de la baguette de son cadet et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lucius sentit l'eau brûlante remplir sa gorge, alors qu'il se débattait au mieux, et qu'une poigne ferme saisissait ses bras. Il essaya de se dégager, mais, alourdi par l'eau qui détrempait ses vêtements, il peinait à maintenir bien longtemps la tête à la surface.

- T'es complètement fou ! parvint-il à articuler, entre deux gorgées d'eau.

Brusquement, Tom le redressa, le plaquant contre le bord de la vasque avec hargne. Lucius grimaça, essoufflé, le visage défait.

Les mots furent murmurés à son oreille, tranchants, sifflants, comme prononcés par un serpent.

- Et toi tu es toxique, Lucius, voilà pourquoi. Tu passes ton temps à remettre en question ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Mes projets, notre amitié… Je ne le supporte plus. Il est préférable pour moi d'arrêter de te côtoyer. J'ai essayé de te séduire, j'ai échoué, tu t'es bien amusé avec moi et il vaut mieux que je passe à autre chose.

Tom s'écarta légèrement, sans pour autant libérer le jeune homme de son emprise.

- Je connais mes limites, ajouta-t-il, un sourire torve sur les lèvres. Ce serait dommage de commettre l'irréparable.

Le silence s'installa, Lucius se dégagea d'un mouvement sec. Il s'appliquait à reprendre sa respiration.

Un instant, l'air mauvais sur le visage de Tom s'évapora, pour laisser place à une grande lassitude.

- Pars, maintenant.

Les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui léchait ses avant-bras, Lucius poursuivit, d'un ton grave et sérieux.

- Tu dis que j'ai joué avec toi ? Tu oublies lequel de nous deux manipules des gens pour obtenir le pouvoir, toujours plus de pouvoir. Ça t'a amusé, hein ? Tu en as bien profité ? Me faire croire à notre amitié, promettre une place à tes côtés dans tes projets… Tout ça pour finalement se débarrasser de moi au moment où je ne te distrait plus suffisamment, où je commence à poser des questions. Tu as trouvé une nouvelle proie ? Un nouvel imbécile à séduire, à envoûter ?

Son obstination à fixer le fond de la vasque ne lui permit pas de voir l'air outré qui s'inscrivit sur les traits de son interlocuteur.

- C'est faux, tu le sais très bien. Ne me provoque pas…

- Après tout, avoir un Malefoy sur son tableau de chasse, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde…

- Lucius, ne me provoque pas.

Le ton était dur et froid, sans équivoque.

De nouveau, le silence s'abattit sur l'étrange scène.

Lucius redressa la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de celui que les générations futures appelleraient Lord Voldemort.

- Je le ferai, si cela t'oblige à me parler de nouveau. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec certaines parties de tes plans. Je n'y suis toujours pas. Diviser ton âme ? Par Merlin, je tiens bien trop à toi pour t'encourager vers une voie si dangereuse… Mais tu sais pertinemment que quoique tu décides, je te soutiendrai. Envers et contre tout.

L'eau avait collé la chemise à sa peau, soulignant sa teinte d'albâtre, laissant transparaître son corps longiligne. Tom détourna le regard.

Son interlocuteur s'en aperçut, et en profita pour poursuivre d'un ton de défi.

- Alors, Jedusor ? Ce que tu vois ne te plaît pas ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

Le préfet en chef le fusilla du regard, reculant avec lenteur vers le côté opposé.

Nonchalamment, Lucius dégrafa sa cape trempée, ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis le deuxième, avançant vers le sorcier qui battait en retraite, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

- Allons, Jedusor, susurra-le blond avec cynisme, ça ne te donne pas envie de _« commettre l'irréparable »_ ?

- Lucius, arrêtes ça, cracha Tom, désormais immobile, dans un refus de perdre du terrain sur le jeune arrogant.

Ce dernier continuait d'approcher, ôtant les boutons de sa chemise jusqu'à la faire glisser dans l'eau avec indifférence, dévoilant son corps sous les lumières douces de la salle embuée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Un adolescent ayant grandi trop vite, dans une solitude extrême… Une proie facile, après tout. Manipulable, dévouée, sans personne à qui se raccrocher à part toi, terrifiée à l'idée d'être abandonnée…

Arrivé à son niveau, Lucius posa ses doigts fins sur le corps athlétique de Tom, redessinant le contour de ses muscles, caressant la peau frissonnante.

- Eh bien voilà, je suis là, tu devrais être satisfait, tu as gagné…

D'un geste calme, Tom saisit le poignet qui l'effleurait, suspendant ainsi ses caresses.

- Comment oses-tu ?

Sa placidité soudaine était bien plus inquiétante que sa colère.

Lucius se raidit, conscient d'avoir été trop loin. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'attira à lui, pour siffler au creux de son oreille :

- Insolent. Si je t'avais voulu pour me propres intérêts, tu serais mien depuis longtemps. Que ce soit par la force, la magie, le pouvoir ou l'argent, je t'aurai brisé sans aucune difficulté.

Ses yeux sombres cherchaient ceux du jeune homme, visiblement moins confiant qu'une minute auparavant.

- Si, pour une raison quelconque, il fallait absolument que tu m'aimes, j'aurai imposé ces sentiments dans ton esprit. Tu sais que l'Imperium ne me fait pas peur.

Il resserra sa prise, et s'approchant jusqu'à le toucher, il poursuivit, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un souffle.

- Si j'avais voulu ton corps, et uniquement, je l'aurais pris par la force…

Le silence s'établit, alors que Lucius tentait de lire la vérité dans les prunelles séduisantes qui le fixaient.

- C'était toi, que je voulais. L'ensemble. Tu oublies facilement que, moi aussi, j'ai vécu dans la solitude, me croyant seul de mon _espèce_ jusqu'à ton arrivée. Moi aussi, je désirai quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin me comprendre. J'ai désespéré de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi. Quelqu'un comme toi. Et te voilà, brillant, arrogant, ambitieux, partageant mes valeurs et mes idéaux. Mais visiblement pas intéressé pour aller plus loin que ça. Sauf que je ne peux plus vivre à tes côtés chaque jour, me contenter de cette relation. Cela ne me suffit plus. Je préfère y renoncer entièrement.

Tom desserra enfin son emprise, confrontant le regard scrutateur qui ne le lâchait plus.

- Alors, si tu veux bien, et maintenant que tu as tes réponses, restons-en là.

- Non.

La réplique avait été directe, pas hésitante pour un sou.

Sans un mot de plus, Lucius attira le visage du grand homme au sien et embrassa ses lèvres avec passion.

Il y avait tant de choses à dire, tant d'explications à donner encore mais elles attendraient.

Impatient, le préfet retira fiévreusement le reste de ses vêtements trempés, alors que Tom le couvrait de baisers, mordant la peau tendre de son cou avec une lenteur qui offrait un parfait contraste à la fébrilité de son cadet. Ses dents laissèrent des marques rouges sur la gorge gracile. Les premières d'une longue suite.

Tom les observa, songeur, et murmura comme pour lui-même :

- Ton corps sera à tout jamais marqué par les ténèbres… Tu m'appartiendras, tu seras le premier, et je tatouerais ma possession sur ta peau… Plus tard.

Il sembla alors revenir à lui.

- Tu l'auras voulu, murmura-t-il tout en repoussant le Serpentard contre le bord de la vasque.

Le visage rouge, le souffle court, l'excitation se mêlait à une légère angoisse dans les gestes du plus jeune.

La pression trop longtemps accumulée accélérait leurs gestes, passionnés, et sans qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, Tom était en lui, l'étreignait avec force, marquait irrémédiablement son corps. La douleur était là, dévorante, omniprésente.

Mais elle n'était rien comparée à la libération, au plaisir, à l'abandon provoqué par la proximité du plus puissant sorcier de tout les temps.

Plus tard, des milliers d'hommes et de femmes obtiendraient la fameuse Marque des Ténèbres, sous forme d'un simple tatouage. Aucun autre que Lucius ne connaîtrait les origines réelles du sombre signe de ralliement. Lui, et lui seul, devrait porter à jamais l'exemplaire original, unique, gravé à même son cou.

* * *

**Voilà pour vous. J'accepte volontiers toute suggestion d'amélioration !**

**Laukaz, The Lab.**


End file.
